Star Wars Clone Wars
by Dragon Force Ranger
Summary: A Sith Trained Mandalorian joins the Clone Wars to help the Jedi and defend the Republic. Together, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Shark Shadow, the Sith Trained Mandalorian, they hope to save the galaxy from the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Clone Wars**

**New Defense Program and the Mandalorian Jedi**

_**Coruscant, Three years after the beginning of the Clone Wars,**_

It has been a few years since the clone Wars started and they don't seem to be showing any signs of stopping any time soon. The Jedi Council had been stretched thin and is starting to reach the breaking point. Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have been moving from battle to battle and it seems to be catching up to them. Ahsoka Tano has continued her training under Anakin all this time and is getting ready to take her test to become a Jedi Knight. All Jedi apprentices were being pushed into becoming Jedi Knights faster but Master Yoda was trying to put this to an end by requesting that the Senate begin training a new defense program other than the Jedi. The Jedi Council, a number of Senators and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine were currently discussing this very thing.

"Keepers of the peace, the Jedi are." Master Yoda said calmly. "More Jedi, there is need for, but enough time to train them properly, there is not."

"I have spoken with Duchess Satine and, while Mandalore wants to remain neutral, she knows that there are a few Mandalorian Warriors who will be willing to join the Republic in this sort of manner, as long as they don't have to report to Jedi they don't trust." Obi-wan said calmly.

One of the senators cleared his throat. "I happen to know a part Mandalorian who is extremely skilled at finding and destroying Separatist bases." He said with a smile. The senator had dark skin, short black hair and wore a senatorial robe. "His name is Shark Shadow."

"I've heard of him, Senator Lance." Anakin said calmly. "He has a bit of a reputation for blowing things up."

"At least he gets the job done." The senator countered. "My planet of Mengela was in danger of being overrun by the Separatist Droid Army until Shark was able to take out a couple of droid factories."

Mace Windu was the next to speak. "It was my forces that had been sent to your planet, senator, and I've never met this Shark person before." He said calmly.

"That's because he prefers to work in the shadows of things." Senator Lance replied. "He says that by making yourself known to the enemy, it makes you an easy target for the enemy to track and, ultimately, eliminate."

"For this assignment, out of the shadows, he will be." Master Yoda said. "But more to the story, I sense there is."

The senator sighed. "I was hoping you'd prefer to ask him rather than me, Master Yoda." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Shark has a bit of a history that he isn't proud of and is constantly trying to make amends for."

"What could possibly be so bad that he feels he needs to constantly make amends for?" Anakin asked with a smile, expecting something pretty trivial.

Senator Lance got dead serious and frowned. "He was being trained to be a Sith." He said.

Everyone stopped and was shocked at the revelation. Padme Amidala was the first to recover. "You mean that he is a fully trained Sith Lord and you still trust him?" She asked.

"He is not a Sith Lord!" Lance growled at her. "Shark was kidnapped when he was only 5 years old after secretly witnessing a Sith Lord killing his parents when they refused to hand him over. He was told that it was actually a Jedi who killed his parents but Shark knew better and just played along until he was able to make his escape. After twelve years of Sith Training, Shark and two of his friends, who were also kidnapped under similar circumstances, made their escape. Their friend died but Shark and a female managed to escape and make it seem like they had died."

"How do you know all of this?" Chancellor Palpatine asked curiously.

"He told me one year after his escape, when I hired him as part of my planet's security division, which was three years ago at the beginning of the Clone Wars." Senator Lance admitted. "I personally interviewed him because his test scores were the highest of all our recruits."

"You mean recruits at the time, right?" Anakin asked.

"No, I mean of all recruits period." The senator responded.

Everyone was impressed by this. "What of the girl?" Master Shaak Ti asked. "Did she also join the Defense Force?"

"No, Karona decided to become a dancer at a local club which Shark visits regularly." Senator Lance said with a smile. "She's continued practicing her fighting skills with Shark but didn't want to become a full on member of the Defense Force."

"But she does help out occasionally?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

The senator nodded. "The two are a couple so they will most likely come to Coruscant together." He said.

"A meeting with these two, I would like." Yoda said calmly. "Valuable information on the Sith, they may have."

"I shall contact them as soon as possible." Senator Lance said calmly.

_**A few minutes later, on Mengela,**_

At the Mengela Planetary Defense Headquarters, an armored man wearing black Mandalorian armor with red flame decals painted on it entered his private quarters. The room had a holo-screen, a couch, a table and doors that led to other areas of the quarters. There was a kitchen and a bedroom with a bathroom, which had the sounds of running water coming from it. The man then removed his black helmet, revealing that he was about twenty years old and had short black hair, blue eyes and light skin. He hand ran through his hair as he sat down walked over and sat down on the couch. He put his helmet on the table in front of him and then laid back, closing his eyes.

"Rough day at the office, lover?" A female voice asked from the bedroom's door way.

The man opened his eyes and looked over to see a gorgeous woman with shoulder length blond hair wearing only a light blue bathrobe. Her hair was still wet from her shower and her breasts, which were firm perfectly sized, were barely covered by the robe as there was still some wetness to her skin from the shower. The man smiled at her. "Not really, Karona, just getting tired of not being on the offensive." He said as the woman named Karona walked over to him and started helping him remove his armor.

"Remember, Shark, you're the one who decided to stay in hiding instead of going straight to the Jedi after we escaped." Karona said with a chuckle.

Shark smiled as Karona was right that it was his idea not to go to the Jedi Council when they first escaped the Sith. Shark finished removing his armor as Karona went into the bedroom to get some actual clothes on.

Shark's personal Imagecaster, a small holovid communicator that was the size of his palm, started beeping. He picked it up and activated it. A small hologram of Senator Lance appeared over the disk. "Senator Lance, how are things on Coruscant?" Shark asked with a smile.

"Things are alright but I'm calling to let you know that the Jedi would like to talk to you and Karona." The senator said calmly.

Shark sighed. "You told them about our history." He said calmly. The senator's hologram nodded and explained the new Defense Program that the senate was trying to set up. "Well, at least I might be able to help go on the offensive in this war."

"I had a feeling you'd want to join up." Senator Lance said with a smile. "Oh and Master Yoda would like to speak with you and Karona as soon as you arrive."

"I figured as much." Shark replied. "We'll be there as soon as possible." He then got up from the couch and went to the bedroom to find that Karona was dressed in her own Mandalorian armor which was white colored with pink flames decals.

"I had a feeling we'd be heading out." Karona said with a smile as she finished putting their clothes into travelling cases.

"And just when I had gotten my armor off." Shark said pretending to be annoyed.

Karona chuckled. "Get suited up again while I finish the packing." She said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Shark replied with a smile. He then went out and suited back up. Before they left, Shark opened a secret compartment that had a black box in it. He opened the box and inside where different colored Crystals. "My personal stash of rare Pontite Crystals," Shark said to Karona who looked curious about what those were. "They may come in handy."

_**Meanwhile, on the Bridge of a Separatist Battle cruiser,**_

Count Dooku sat in the command chair and was discussing his plans for Mandalore with the leader of Death Watch, Pre Vizsla. "Once the army of battle droids has seized control of Mandalore from those fools, my men and I shall use the invasion as a means of showing that Death Watch was right about the Duchess being wrong." Pre Vizsla said confidently.

"Precisely, and once the people realize that Death Watch was right, they will welcome you and your men with open arms." Count Dooku said proudly. "Even if the Republic does send its forces, the people will most likely think of it as Republic interference."

"That will then cause them to rally to Death Watch." Vizsla said with an evil smile.

"Exactly," Dooku said proudly.

"But what of these rumors of a Mandalorian Warrior that has abilities similar to yours?" Vizsla asked.

"Yes, my master told me of him." Dooku said calmly. "Apparently, his real name is Shark Shadow and he is the grandson of Jango Shadow."

"Lord Jango Shadow?" Pre Vizsla asked looking worried. "I recently secured his support by telling him that it was a Jedi that killed his son's family. If he finds out that his grandson is alive, he'll retract any and all support for Death Watch and use that support to destroy our cause."

"Yes, that would prove most troublesome." Dooku said calmly. "We will have to move up our plans and take Mandalore as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Pre Vizsla said eager to finally take over Mandalore.

_**The Next Day, on Coruscant, Outside the Senate Building**_

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine watched as the Mandalorian Warriors from Mandalore exited their spacecraft with Duchess Satine who was greeted by Obi-Wan Kenobi. "It's good to see you again, Duchess." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Likewise, Master Kenobi," the duchess replied with a radiant smile. The two had been secretly meeting with each other when they could but only to discuss the Duchess's progress in dealing with Death Watch since the people of Mandalore had grown to trust Obi-Wan after he helped prevent their planet from being invaded by the Republic Forces. She leaned in close and whispered, "We must talk as soon as possible. Something serious has come up."

"Of course," Obi-Wan whispered back to her.

Obi-Wan welcomed the five Mandalorian Warriors who had accompanied the Duchess and also seemed welcoming to him but he could sense that there was something off about a few of them. "Is this a private gathering or can anyone join in?" A male voice said from above. They all looked up to see Shark and Karona flying down. Both were wearing their full Mandalorian Armor with jetpacks on their backs.

The armored couple landed nearby and walked up as Karona removed her helmet. A number of people turned their heads at her as if checking her out. One of the Mandalorians was brave enough to try flirting. "Well, hello beautiful," he started but, a second later, he was staring down the barrel of one of Shark's DC-17 Hand Blasters.

"Keep your distance, pal." Shark practically growled.

Everyone was stunned as they had never seen anyone pull a blaster as fast as Shark had. The tension was really high until Karona put a hand on Shark's shoulder, gently pushing it down. "Easy, killer, he's just being friendly." She assured Shark. "Right?" She gave the other Mandalorian a look that said, 'Either you agree or you're dead.'

"Yeah, man, I was just trying to be friendly." The Mandalorian quickly agreed.

Shark twirled the blaster on his finger as he put it back into its holster. "Just don't get too friendly, she's with me." He growled.

Karona smiled. "Sorry about that, Shark's been a little jumpy since we left Mengela." She apologized.

Shark frowned. "You'd be too if you were as force-sensitive as I am." He mumbled as the Mandalorians went with one of the Coruscant Security officers. Anakin Skywalker, along with his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and his astromech droid, R2-D2, soon joined Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine in greeting Shark and Karona.

"That was some speed you had there when you pulled your gun." Obi-Wan said sounding impressed.

"Force-speed combined with a battle reflex can do that." Shark replied as he removed his helmet.

Just then an Astromech droid rolled up to Shark and Karona. IT looked a lot like R2-D2 but was black instead of blue. "Oh, hey, D3," Karona said with a smile to the Astromech stopped next to Shark and Karona.

"This is R2-D3, my personal astromech droid." Shark said calmly as R2-D2 rolled up to the other R2 unit. "You could say that he's R2-D2's little brother." The two astromech droids started conversing with each other in their beeping and whistling language.

"Well, at least they seem to be getting along." Ahsoka said with a smile.

Anakin however wasn't smiling. He could sense Shark's power and the power of darkness that was inside him. "You must be the Sith trained Mandalorian that Senator Lance mentioned." He said calmly.

Shark could tell that Anakin didn't like him as he could sense the power of what most considered the Dark Side of the Force. Unbeknownst to Anakin, Shark could also sense his power and saw that deep inside him there was a sliver of darkness. Shark knew from his Sith Training that all Force-users, no matter how pure, had at least a small sliver of the Dark Side of the Force inside them but the one inside Anakin seemed like it was being nurtured and was growing. _'This isn't good.'_ Shark thought to himself. _'If that thing keeps growing, Anakin could go insane and his personality would completely change from light to dark. I'll have to keep an eye on him.'_ He also noticed that there was another power that was keeping the sliver from growing even faster than it already had: Anakin had a wife. _'Now this is interesting…'_ He was curious as to whom it was but decided not to probe any further since Anakin might have noticed.

Anakin could tell Shark was looking inside of him and was a little worried that Shark would notice his relationship with Padme. He also sensed Shark's concern over something he had found inside Anakin but Anakin couldn't tell what it was as he sensed Shark backing off.

Shark walked up to Anakin and whispered four words that were ominous for Anakin: "We need to talk." Shark kept walking past Anakin, towards Master Yoda who was watching from a distance. Shark stopped in front of Master Yoda and dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Master Yoda…" He said calmly.

"Shark Shadow…" Yoda said calmly as he searched Shark's feelings and what he found was a surprise even the ancient Jedi Master. Shark's powers were indeed what the Jedi considered to be the Dark Side of the Force but for some reason Shark showed no corruption at all. "Interesting, you are. The Dark Side I sense in you, but corruption, there is not."

"Sometimes, what most consider Dark is only in the intent." Shark replied.

"Wise words for someone so young," Yoda said with a smile.

Shark smiled. "I've just had a different perspective to how things are." He said with a shrug.

"True that may be and yet I sense there are some things you wish to discuss with me." Yoda said calmly as he motioned for Shark to stand up and follow him.

_**A few minutes later, Duchess Satine's Apartment,**_

Duchess Satine was concerned about her planet's security as she talked to Obi-Wan. "The Death Watch is no longer just a band of hooligans, Obi." Satine said. "We recently found that Pre Vizsla has been meeting with Count Dooku to overthrow my government."

"If Dooku is able to help the Death Watch to take over Mandalore, then the people will think that the Republic has abandoned them." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"But if Republic forces come to Mandalore before the Separatists, then the people will be more likely to join the Death Watch." Satine said sternly.

"Yes, I agree." Obi-Wan said calmly as he thought about it for a while. Before he could think of something, Obi-Wan's communicator started beeping, signaling that he was needed at the Jedi Temple. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll talk to Master Yoda and the other masters. Perhaps we can come up with something to help."

_**Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple,**_

Master Yoda and Shark were seated in a room, Yoda in his hoverchair and Shark on the ground, discussing Shark's past and where he had been trained. Most of what Shark told Master Yoda about the Sith Training methods matched what the Jedi had in their archives. Some of the newer methods had to do with creating more rage and hatred in the Sith Padawans. Shark has been the only one of the Sith Padawans that was able to use the rage to create something called a Battle Rage. Shark explained that it was where the person became completely engulfed in a primal rage and was practically unstoppable. While in Battle Rage, Shark would be unstoppable and completely unreasonable. "The only one who can stop me is Karona because of the connection we have between each other." Shark explained.

"Hmm, a troubling development this is." Yoda said calmly. "Discuss this, I will, with the other Masters."

Shark decided that Master Yoda was the one he needed to talk to about Anakin. "Master, there's something you may or may not know about Anakin Skywalker." He said calmly. He then proceeded to tell the ancient Jedi Master about what he had sensed inside Anakin. Master Yoda seemed disappointed at first when he learned of Anakin's relationship with someone outside the Jedi Order but then Shark mentioned that it was that relationship that was keeping the sliver of the Dark Side at bay. "In my experience, sometimes you need an attachment like the one I have with Karona to act as an anchor for you if you want to remain sane." Shark said.

"Hmm, a good point you have." Master Yoda said.

"Plus, if you ask me the end my relationship with Karona, I won't be working with the Jedi Order, at all." Shark said sternly.

Master Yoda thought for a few minutes. "Perhaps, time it is to change the Jedi rules, yes?" He asked with a grin.

"I'd suggest that you do that." Shark said with a smile.

Yoda used the force to summon enough parts needed to make at least two lightsabers. Two clear, see-through crystals floated into the room as well. "Emotion Crystals, rare these are." Yoda said as he showed Shark the small crystals. "Use them you will, to determine your emotions."

Shark picked up one of the small crystals. "What good will these do me?" Shark asked as he inspected one of the crystals.

"Judge you they will." Yoda said. "Emotions, powerful they are but also trouble. If you don't know what your emotional state is, harm you could cause. To find your answers, meditate, you must."

Shark sighed and nodded in agreement. He then moved into a meditation position on the floor. "Leave you, I will." Yoda said as his hoverchair lift off of the ground and left the room.

Shark closed his eyes and began his meditations by raising the two crystals into the air. _'Focus, search your feelings, find your emotional state.'_ A voice in the Force told Shark.

"I know…Master Qui-Gon." Shark mumbled as he continued his meditation.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars Clone Wars**

**Qui-Gon's Return and Sidious's Plans**

_**Jedi Council Room,**_

The entire Jedi Council was gathered, some were merely holograms because they were out on assignment, but most were physically there. "The battles in the Outer Rim have been very long and costly but we seem to be making at least a little progress." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi reported.

"Master Kenobi, more to say have you?" Master Yoda asked sensing that Obi-Wan had something he wished to say.

"Yes masters." Obi-Wan said calmly. "I've recently learned from Duchess Satine that Count Dooku is the one who has been helping the Death Watch and is possibly planning to invade the planet."

"Hmm, troublesome this could be." Yoda said calmly.

"I suggest we send an army of clones to help the Mandalorians." Master Windu said.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Obi-Wan suggested. "The Death Watch is most likely using this to try to turn the people against the Duchess and the Republic."

"Hmm, occupying their planet, more trouble, we will cause." Yoda said calmly.

"And if we do nothing, the Mandalorians will think the Republic abandoned them." Plo Koon said calmly. "Count Dooku's strategy is pretty obvious."

"Is it?" Shaak Ti said calmly. "If we allow ourselves to be caught like this then the war will not end well for the Republic."

"Hmm, perhaps, my friends, an answer, we may already have." Master Yoda said calmly.

"You're thinking of sending Shark Shadow to Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Send him, we must." Yoda said. "Family on the planet, he may have. Go with him, Master Obi-Wan will."

The other masters seemed a little unsure about this course of actions. "I'm not too sure that would be a good idea." Even Piell said. "We don't know for sure if we can trust this young man."

"I agree." Mace said sternly. "I--" all of the Jedi Masters sensed a disturbance in the force and froze. The power was so familiar yet different at the same time.

"Investigate, we must!" Yoda ordered and all twelve Jedi Masters ran out of the meeting room and towards the disturbance.

Anakin and Ahsoka were nearby when they saw the masters rushing through the Temple towards the Meditation Rooms in the Temple. "What's going on, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out." Anakin replied as he headed out after the Masters. Ahsoka decided to follow as well.

Once the twelve Masters reached the Meditation Rooms, they realized that there was only one room it could be coming from: the room Shark Shadow was in. "Whatever he's doing, we need to stop him." Mace Windu said as he, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin pulled their lightsabers from their belts and had them ready for a fight.

Master Yoda opened the door with the Force and the twelve Jedi Masters entered to find Shark sitting in the center of the room, meditating just as Yoda had left him. The diamond shaped Emotion Crystals were floating in the air and starting to show signs of color but it was too early to tell what the colors were. "You really shouldn't barge in at such a delicate phase of Shark's meditation." A very familiar voice said.

The twelve Council Members all froze as a blue ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before them. "Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked in shock of seeing his older Master again.

Qui-Gon smiled. "It's good to see you again, my former Padawan." He said. He then noticed as Anakin and Ahsoka entered the room. "Anakin, you've certain grown up from the young boy I met on Tatooine." Qui-Gon said.

"Retained your individuality in the Force, you have, Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked interestingly.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said looking quite proud with himself. "I was able to contact Shark during his Sith Training and helped him and two of his friends keep from joining the Sith. I tried to contact Anakin after his mother died but…"

Anakin looked down in shame as he had ignored the voice that had tried to stop him from killing the Sand People since it really was his first mentor that was trying to stop him. "Anyway, I have been helping Shark to develop his Force powers in a more balanced way than anyone else I know." Qui-Gon explained. "Combining both Jedi and Sith powers into one, much like who the Living Force is, not a Light and Dark Side like we all seem to believe."

"Hmm, a matter of debate, this is." Yoda said calmly.

Qui-Gon smiled and gestured that they all leave. "I'd be more than willing to discuss my discoveries of the Force but I suggest we leave Shark to his meditation."

"Agree with you, I do." Yoda said with a smile. "Continue his meditation, Shark must."

The Council Members, Anakin, Ahsoka and the Force-ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn then left the Meditation Room together and made their way back to the Council Meeting Room. The Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters were all shocked to see Qui-Gon Jinn walking and talking with the Jedi High Council. None of them asked what was going on since they figured that the Jedi High Council would let them know as soon as the Council felt they needed to know.

_**Meanwhile, at a Secret Location on Coruscant,**_

Unbeknownst to any of the Jedi, including Qui-Gon, Darth Sidious was discussing his plans for the Jedi with Count Dooku. General Grievous and Asajj Ventress were also part of the meeting but they were holograms while Dooku was there in the flesh. "As soon as we have taken control of Mandalore, we will turn the planet into a Sith Training Academy with the Death Watch providing us the perfect cover." Darth Sidious said proudly.

"And while the Jedi are dealing with the situation on Mandalore, our droid army shall attack Coruscant and _'kidnap'_ the Supreme Chancellor." General Grievous said evilly.

"Meanwhile, Ventress and the Trade Federation will begin planning an invasion of Naboo to distract the Jedi from my visit to our Ultimate Weapon." Dooku said calmly. "If my information is correct, the station itself will only need another year to complete, and then the weaponry shall be added."

"Very good, with the Republic forces stretched as thinly as they are and, thanks to the slow rate that the clones are being sent into battle, the Senate has decided to form a Republic Defense Force made up of specially trained Mandalorian Warriors and Galactic Police Officers." Sidious said with a nod. "It shouldn't be too hard to turn them against the Jedi, especially the Mandalorians. One of their recruits has me worried, Dooku."

"My Master, if you are referring to the Sith Trained Mandalorian, I can assure you, that I will personally see to his elimination once I have inspected our Ultimate Weapon." Dooku said calmly. "In fact, I have sent 10 of our newly upgraded MangaGuard to take care of the matter."

"Good, but I would make sure the MagnaGuard are equipped with lightsabers." Sidious said calmly and Dooku nodded in agreement. "I shall have the trap set up at one of my hidden bases here on Coruscant." The meeting then broke up with the holograms of Grievous and Ventress deactivating. Dooku and Sidious then walked into a hidden room. "We must work quickly if our Dark Acolytes are to be ready to deal a blow to the Jedi." Darth Sidious said sternly.

Inside the room were bacta tanks which had people inside them. All of them were Sith or Dark Jedi that had faced off with the Jedi. Inside the more prominent tanks were the bodies of Nikkos Tyris, Kadrian Sey, Tol Skorr, Karoc, Vinoc, Saato, Trenox and others. All of the people inside the tanks had cybernetic replacement for some of their body parts. Arms, legs, entire or parts of limbs and sides of faces had been replaced by cybernetics.

Dooku seemed a little worried about something. "Master, I do not mean to question your plan when dealing with Mandalore but what will we do should the Jedi prevent us from taking the planet to begin with?"

Sidious smiled. "That is why I have ordered the Banking Clan to had Holowan Laboratories devote all its time and resources to building more of the MangaGuard." He said evilly. "Should the takeover of Mandalore fail, we'll just have to attack the Coruscant with an army of our most dangerous droids."

Dooku smiled at his master's thoughtfulness. "A brilliant strategy as always, my master," Dooku said calmly. "I must, why are you pushing the Separatists to finish our Ultimate Weapon so quickly? This war is far from over and we may not even need the Ultimate Weapon."

"Ah yes, my apprentice, this war may be long but we must have to power of that battle station if we are going to win it and remain unchallenged." Sidious said with an evil smile. "The Jedi will never be able to match the firepower of our Ultimate Weapon. They won't have to time or the resources to build their own."

"Of course, master, but there is still the problem of the Sith Trained Mandalorian." Dooku said calmly. "I'm worried that the MagnaGuard won't be enough to kill him."

"Perhaps, but they will at least be a good way of testing his skills." Sidious replied calmly. "Once we know the full extent of his power, we will be able to devise a way to eliminate him. Soon, the Mandalorian will be out of our way and then the Jedi shall be eliminated as well."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Author Note: This chapter is just a filler, which is why it is shorter than what I prefer. Also, please let me know what you think of the story so far: Like it, hate it or if you have some sort of ideas for the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars Clone Wars**

**Mandalorian Jedi**

_**Jedi Temple, Coruscant,**_

It has been twenty-four hours since Qui-Gon Jinn's Force-Ghost appeared in the Meditation Room that Shark was in. He has since explained to the Jedi Council that he was the one who helped Shark and Karona not be corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force. He has also informed them that the Jedi are in danger of being eradicated if they don't change their rules and regulations. The main one he suggested they change was the one about Jedi not being allowed to have relationships with others. Yoda, for one, agreed with Qui-Gon since he had talked with Shark and found that most of the time having someone you care about can keep you from falling into the Dark Side, as long as you are open about your relationship and don't have to lie about it.

Anakin decided to stay out of this conversation, a decision that Obi-Wan noticed but kept to himself. Obi-Wan had suspected that there was something going on between Anakin and Padmé but decided to keep it to himself, in case it was just friendship between the two.

In the Meditation Room, Shark was still doing his meditation with the Emotion Crystals. The two crystals had two different colors: red and yellow. Yoda had returned to the Meditation Room just as Shark was finishing his meditation. "Hmm, troubling, these colors are." Yoda said calmly. "Red, color of anger, it is."

"You'd have a lot of anger in you two if you went through the Battle Rage training." Shark countered with a lopsided smirk.

Yoda chuckled as Shark's statement was true. "Yes, but yellow, color of fear, it is." The ancient Jedi Master said. "What is that you fear?"

Shark frowned. "Probably the same thing you fear, Master Yoda." He said which stunned Yoda. "I fear losing control and harming those I am supposed to protect, as all who have great power fear."

Yoda looked serious. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side, young one." He said. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

Shark looked serious as well. "True but fear can also make you more cautious when using your powers." He countered. "If the Jedi didn't fear their own powers, they'd be flaunting them like the Sith and people would be getting hurt."

Yoda couldn't argue with that statement since it made a lot of sense. "True, your statement is." He sighed. "Cautious, fear can make us, but careful we must be."

"True." Shark agreed as he levitated all the lightsaber components into the air. With Yoda's help, Shark was able to create two Jedi Lightsabers using the Emotion Crystals. Following Yoda's instructions, Shark made the handles of his two new lightsabers look like those used in the training lightsabers used by Younglings. He ignited both of them, one red bladed and the other being yellow. "I guess these will have to do for now." Shark said calmly as he stood up and hooked the lightsabers to his belt.

"Wisely, you must use them." Yoda said. "Trained, are you, to use two lightsaber?"

"I am, master." Shark replied as he and Yoda left the Meditation Room together.

_**Meanwhile, on Mandalore,**_

Pre Vizsla was getting the army of Death Watch ready to take over Mandalore when a transmission came in from Count Dooku. "My warriors are ready whenever you are, Count." Vizsla said with a smile.

"Very good, Vizsla," Dooku said calmly. "My apprentice, Asajj Ventress, will be there shortly to help you finish your preparations."

"Of course," Vizsla said with an evil smile. "And once the people realize that Death Watch was right about Duchess Satine, they will flock to us."

"Or they will blame the Republic for not helping to defend their planet." Dooku said with a smile. "Either way, you shall be hailed as the defenders of the planet."

_**An hour later, back on Coruscant,**_

Shark was practicing with his two new lightsabers while being watched by Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Yoda. "Skilled with a lightsaber, he is." Yoda commented as Shark deflected a number of laser blasts.

"These skills will come in handy when dealing with the Separatists." A familiar voice said calmly. The Jedi all looked to see the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, entering the room.

"Is there something we can help you with, Chancellor?" Anakin asked calmly.

Palpatine smiled while Shark deactivated his lightsabers and looked at the Chancellor. _'There's something about this guy that I don't like.'_ Shark thought to himself.

"Clone intelligence recently informed me that they traced a signal from a Separatist command ship to one of their spy locations here on Coruscant." Palpatine said calmly.

Shark could sense a trace amount of deception coming from what the Chancellor had said but kept it to himself since he couldn't prove it. "I'll go check it out." Shark said calmly.

"I agree." Yoda said with a nod. Shark bowed to the Jedi Master and Supreme Chancellor.

_**A few minutes later, Abandoned Factory on Coruscant,**_

Shark was on a BARC Speeder heading for the location that the Chancellor had indicated. He pulled the speeder to a stop in front of the location's coordinates: an abandoned factory. "You sure the Chancellor's intelligence is right?" Shark asked over the comm. link he had in his helmet.

"According to the information, you've arrived at the location." Anakin's voice replied.

"If you say so…" Shark mumbled as he unhooked his lightsabers and headed into the factory. The factory was dust and dirty, as if no one had been in it for years but there were obvious signs that someone had been their recently. But there was something off about all of it. "This is not looking like a set up that a spy would use." Shark mused as he activated his lightsabers and cautiously looked around.

Suddenly, twenty lightsabers were activated around Shark and ten MangaGuard battle droids attacked. "Oh, shit!!" Shark shouted as he dodged the attack.

"Shark, what's going on?!" Anakin asked.

Shark used his lightsabers to block a couple of attacks. "I've just got ambushed by ten of those MangaGuard droids." He replied as he fought back. "And these tin cans are armed with lightsabers!"

"Hang tight, we're on our way." Anakin's voice said before the connection was cut off.

"Oh that's real helpful." Shark muttered as he fought the droids.

Even though the MangaGuard were extremely skilled fighters, Shark had the Force on his side and used it to bring down a large crate that was hanging from the ceiling down on two of the droids, crushing them. "Two down, eight to go." He muttered.

The remaining eight took turns attacking Shark one after the other, trying to get him off guard but Shark was using the Force to guide his movements. Two droids were taken down by slicing of their arms and then slicing them down the middle. "Only six to go…" Shark mumbled.

Three of the remaining six tried to force Shark into an old smelting unit in the factory but Shark just turned the smelting against the droids. Using the Force, he dumped a vat of molten hot liquid on the droids, melting them into a pile of smoking slag.

The final three proved the most difficult since Shark was getting a little tired. He had a few close calls where the MangaGuard managed to hit his armor with their lightsabers but Shark managed to remain unharmed thanks to his armor being made of beskar, Mandalorian Iron. Shark destroyed two by slicing them into pieces with his lightsabers but, in doing so, Shark's lightsabers were knocked from his hands.

The final droid managed to knock Shark's helmet off and was getting ready to kill him as Anakin and Ahsoka arrived. Shark, in an act of self-preservation, unleashed a blast of Force-lightning, frying the droid's circuitry. "You really were trained to be a Sith, weren't you?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka looked shocked by the power Shark had just shown.

"Yes." Shark said calmly as he summoned his lightsabers to his hands.

Ahsoka seemed interested and worried about what Shark had just done. "Are all Sith this powerful?" She asked.

"No." Shark said sternly. "The Jedi are far more powerful than the Sith but have much more control over their powers." Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised by what Shark was saying. "The Jedi could do all of the things the Sith can but don't, out of choice, not weakness. The Sith allow their dark impulses to corrupt the power of the Force while the Jedi work side by side with the Force to make help others. It is those dark impulses that pervert the Force into what the Jedi consider the Dark Side."

"You're making it sound like there is no Dark Side of the Force, just those too greedy or power hungry to handle the power." Ahsoka was confused by Shark's information.

Shark smiled. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, Ahsoka." He replied. "As long as you don't have to keep anything from your friends, the risk of being corrupted is low. If I hadn't been able to tell Karona anything, even with Qui-Gon's help, I probably would've been corrupted."

Anakin could tell that Shark was subtly trying to tell him to open up to his friends but didn't say anything because Ahsoka was in the room. _'Maybe I should talk to Obi-Wan; he might be able to understand and help.'_ Anakin thought as Clone Troopers arrived on the scene.

_**An hour later, Supreme Chancellor's Office,**_

Shark was giving his report to the Jedi Council members and the Supreme Chancellor. "Those droids were there to ambush whoever entered that base." Shark said calmly. "It was a set up." He glared at the Chancellor.

"Well, if anything, this proves that you are more skilled and powerful than anyone first thought." The Chancellor said with a smile. Shark just gave him an icy glare that didn't sit well with the Chancellor. _'This one will need to be watched closely.'_ He thought.

"Anyway, we need to decide what we're going to do about Mandalore." Obi-Wan said calmly.

Shark's head snapped towards him. "What's happening?" Shark asked. Even though he hadn't been to Mandalore, the planet or the system, he still had a deep connection there that no one could get rid of.

Obi-Wan noticed the concern on Shark's face and recognized it was the same look that appeared on Duchess Satine's face whenever Mandalore was threatened. _'So, he's a Mandalorian after all.'_ Obi-Wan thought happily. Satine would be very proud to hear that even after everything Shark had been through he was still a Mandalorian at heart.

"We have reason to believe that the Separatists are planning to invade Mandalore." Mace Windu replied.

Shark's had a serious look on it. "I think it would be best if I go." He said calmly.

"I agree." Obi-Wan said with a nod. "The Mandalorians would be much more welcoming to one of their own than a Jedi."

"That's for damn sure!" Shark chuckled and everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

_**A few minutes later, at the Senate Building,**_

Shark was talking to Obi-Wan about the situation on Mandalore when Duchess Satine arrived with her bodyguards. She stopped dead in her tracks when got a good look at Shark's face. "It can't be…" She muttered in shock. Everyone on Mandalore had known the faces of the Shadow Family members that had been murdered over a decade ago.

"Ah, Duchess Satine, I'd like to introduce you to Shark Shadow, the man Senator Lance told us about." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Your majesty," Shark bowed.

The Duchess smiled. "It's good to see you alive and well, Shark." She said. "You're Grandfather will be very happy to know that you are alive and well."

Shark gave her a puzzled look. "Grandfather…?" He asked in confusion.

"Why yes, your grandfather, Lord Jango Shadow, is alive on Mandalore but has been a bit of a pain lately." Satine replied. Shark could sense that she was worried about something. "Apparently, the Death Watch has convinced him that his son and daughter-in-law were killed by the Jedi. He has become one of their most vocal supports as of late."

Shark frowned. "Then he was lied to." He growled and tightened his right hand into a fist. "It was a Sith Lord who killed my parents and I bet that the Death Watch leader knows this." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. "With your permission, duchess, I would like to speak with him as soon as we arrive so I can fix this mistake before it turns into a catastrophe."

The Duchess smiled. "It would be a great help if you would to that, young Jedi." She said.

Shark bowed his head and the duchess boarded her ship. R2-D3 rolled up towards the ship and made some whistling noises at Shark. "Yes, you can come along, D3." Shark chuckled at his mechanical friend.

The Astro-Droid chirped happily and rolled up the ramp into ship.

Obi-Wan looked at Shark. "You're going to kill someone aren't you?" He asked as Shark put on his helmet.

"Hey, old habits die hard," Shark replied before walking up the ramp to enter the spacecraft.

"And I thought this mission was going to be an easy one." Obi-Wan said sarcastically as he walked up the ramp as well.

_**A few hours later, on Mandalore,**_

Lord Jango Shadow was an older looking man with gray hair and the wrinkles of age but still looked to be in good shape and he not a happy person. Over a decade ago, his son and daughter-in-law had been killed and his grandson had disappeared. He had called in every favor he could to find his grandson but nothing worked. He had even asked the Jedi, who he didn't like, to look into the matter. The Jedi had sent their best investigators to look into it. They determined that his grandson was alive but that was all they could do, the trail was far too cold for them to pick up. This caused Lord Shadow to blame himself for not calling the Jedi right away.

A few years after his grandson was kidnapped, Lord Shadow began to feel uneasy about the developments in the Galaxy and decided to secretly take action. No one knew about the actions he has taken except for himself, the Prime Minister of Kamino and, somehow, the leader of Death Watch. Jango has never believed in the Death Watch beliefs as they were all about power and murder but he did not agree with Duchess Satine and her pacifist government. He felt that Mandalore should be for peace but also be able to defend itself if needed.

That was until recently when Pre Vizsla had discovered what happened to his grandson. According the Pre Vizsla, it was the Jedi who had taken his grandson and murdered the young Shadow's parents. This information was why Jango was supporting the Death Watch but even he had his limits as to what he would agree with and the group's recent plan was not something he agreed with. Defending Mandalore was one thing but agreeing to help the Separatists invade the planet just so the Death Watch could be seen as heroes was going too far. He had argued with Pre Vizsla that this action would do more harm to Mandalore than good but the idiot leader wouldn't listen. Pre claimed that if any died it was because they were too weak to be on any use to the cause.

Jango Shadow was now walking through his home and entered a room that only he was allowed in: his Grandson's old nursery. It was clean and had all the toys the young kid had liked to play with. This was the place Jango would go to think when things were getting too much for him to handle. He was thinking things over when his private imagecaster. He activated it and a hologram of his female secretary appeared. "What is it?" Jango asked with a growl, he hated being interrupted when he was thinking.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but Duchess Satine will be arriving soon and she requested that you meet her at the arrival." The secretary replied. "Apparently, something has come up that she needs to speak with you about immediately."

Lord Shadow sighed. "Tell her that I'll be there." He said. The secretary nodded and deactivated the communication on her end.

_**An hour later, Duchess Satine's Private Landing Platform,**_

After the long journey to Mandalore, Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine exited the craft together to find Lord Jango Shadow waiting for them. "Lord Shadow, it's good to see you." Duchess Satine said with a smile.

"Duchess, I hear that there was something you wished to talk to me about." Jango said calmly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Shark exited the Spacecraft and removed his helmet. Everyone, who didn't know beforehand, was stunned by Shark's appearance. A Death Watch Agent sent to assassinate Duchess Satine saw Shark and aimed his sniper rifle at the young man and took the shot. Shark, sensing the shot, was able to easily defect it with his red bladed lightsaber and let loss a blast of Force Lightning to stop the assassin from getting away. "Talk about a warm welcome home." Shark said with a smile as Mandalore Security arrested the unconscious assassin.

"This was not how I had planned to reintroduce the two of you." Duchess Satine said calmly as Shark and Jango met.

"I am Jango Shadow." Jango said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Shark grinned. "Well my name is Shark Shadow." He said. His grandfather then embraced him in a hug.

"Perhaps it would be best for us to continue this discussion inside, over dinner?" The duchess asked. The others agreed and went inside with her.

_**A few minutes later, at the Death Watch Hideout,**_

Things were not going well for Death Watch right now. First, Shark Shadow and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on Mandalore to help the Duchess deal with them. Second, one of their best assassins had not only failed to assassinate Duchess Satine but had also been captured by Shark. The third and possibly most dangerous was that Shark was most likely going to tell Jango Shadow the truth about what had happened. The assassin needed to be dealt with before he told the government anything he knew about the Death Watch's plans. Pre Vizsla was trying to figure out what to do when a communication from Count Dooku came in. "Vizsla, I have just received word that not only have you failed to assassinate the Duchess like we planned but your assassin instead took a shot at Shark Shadow when he had a clear shot at Duchess Satine." The Separatist leader said calmly.

"Yes, I know." Vizsla said with a sigh. "I was just about to have one of my spies eliminate the assassin before he can be interrogated."

"Actually, I have decided that we will just have to move up our schedule and begin our conquest of Mandalore as soon as possible." Count Dooku said calmly. "I am send Asajj Ventress to aid in your conquest."

"Understood, count," Vizsla said calmly. After the communication ended he slammed his fist down on the table. "This is getting much more difficult as the days go one." He grumbled.

One of the soldiers then walked in. "Sir, our agents are ready to take out the assassin and provide a distraction by attacking the Duchess." He reported.

"Very good but we must tread carefully to avoid losing too many people before the attacks begin." Vizsla said calmly.

_**Meanwhile, at Mandalorian Capital, in the Banquet Hall,**_

The Duchess was enjoying dinner with Shark, Lord Shadow, Obi-Wan, Prime Minister Almec and other loyal officials. Shark was current telling his grandfather the truth of the night his parents were murdered. "The Jedi Master who had come to speak with my parents had accepted that they didn't want me to be taken from them and agreed to ask the council for permission to train me here on Mandalore." Shark explained. "But later that same night, a Sith Lord came and demanded that I be handed over to him. My father and mother tried to fight him off but were murdered and I was kidnapped."

"Then why did the Death Watch say that it was the Jedi who did it?" Jango asked.

Shark sighed. "They must've been trying to get you to side with them and lied about their information." He said calmly. "I know for a fact that the Separatists have been supporting Death Watch for a while now."

Duchess Satine sat up straighter at this declaration. "What do you mean?" She asked the worry obvious in her voice.

"Think about it, when you were being accused of being a traitor, it was someone high up in the Separatists that were giving out that false information." Shark said calmly. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was Count Dooku himself that was spreading that information."

Obi-Wan thought about what Shark was saying and couldn't help but agree with his logic. "I'm afraid I'd have to agree with Shark on this matter." The Jedi Master said reluctantly.

The duchess sighed. "Then the transmission be received is true." She said.

"I'm afraid so, duchess." Jango said sadly. He then proceeded to tell them everything he knew the Death Watch was planning.

Everyone was disgusted that the Death Watch was more than willing to let dozens of people die and more suffer just so they could take over the planet. The worst part was that they seemed to have the duchess right where they wanted her. "Even if we ask the Republic for help, the people will just see them as intervening in Mandalore affairs and the Death Watch will be seen as liberators." Duchess Satine said sadly.

"And if you do nothing, the people will think that Death Watch was right about you being too weak to protect them." Shark said calmly. He and Obi-Wan then sensed something at the same time and jumped up. Shark put on his helmet while Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and activated it.

Twelve Death Watch soldiers them burst into the dining hall. Shark pulled out and activated both of his lightsabers before charging into battle. This action surprised the Death Watch warriors, who had expected him to be more defensive than offensive. While Obi-Wan focused on defending the guests, Shark fought the warriors but was very rusty in Mandalorian fighting and only managed to take down three of the warriors. Shark was knocked off his feet and his lightsabers out of his hands.

Suddenly, all the glass windows were shattered as more Mandalorians wearing armor crashed through them. Their armors however, weren't of the Death Watch and they started firing at the Death Watch Warriors, driving them back. "_Copaani gaan?_" One of the new warriors asked Shark as he offered Shark a hand.

Even though his Mando'a, the language spoken by Mandalorian warriors, was a little rusty, Shark knew what it meant and nodded, taking the offered hand. He was then helped to his feet, summoned his lightsabers back to his hands and joined the warriors if fighting the warriors of Death Watch.

Soon enough, the warriors of Death Watch were all dead and the mysterious other warriors had disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. "Who the heck were those guys?" Obi-Wan asked. But no one could answer him.

Jango Shadow looked around and noticed that Shark wasn't with them. "It looks like my grandson has decided to go with them." He said calmly.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" Obi-Wan said as he helped with the cleaning up.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars Clone Wars**

**Chapter 4: End of Death Watch**

_**That night, at Cuy'val Dar Hideout, on Mandalore,**_

Shark was not really in a good place. The mysterious warriors that had helped him earlier did not seem too happy that he had followed them to their hideout and he now had about twenty different weapons trained on him. Fortunately for him, he was trying to get their help so he hadn't argued when they took his weapons and jetpack so they hadn't fired…yet. All of the armors had different colors on them so either they had different reasons for being there or they were just decorative.

"You've got some nerve coming here, kid." An older voice said as some of the warriors moved out of the way. The armor he was wearing looked exactly like Jango Fett's but had a few differences. Mainly it had _alor_, which means leader, engraved on the chest plate.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you had any info on Death Watch." Shark said calmly. "I didn't exactly come here to cause trouble."

"You can call me _Alor_," the group's leader said as he motioned for the others to stand down. "I'm the leader of this group, or at least I became the leader after Jango Fett died." _Alor_ then motioned for Shark to follow him. "No one else knows this but we are a group formed by Jango called _Cuy'val Dar_, which means 'Those who no longer exist'. We are only a branch of it that was put together to make sure Death Watch wouldn't become too powerful."

"Makes sense," Shark commented. "Ask me Death Watch is just a bunch of power hungry madmen who think their way is the only way there is."

_Alor_ chuckled. "You'd have made a great member of _Cuy'val Dar_, kid." He said. "Anyway, we've recently found the Death Watch headquarters here on Mandalore and were about to take them out if you're interested in helping out."

Shark smirked. "Definitely, but I need to make a quick call to let Master Kenobi know what's going on." He said.

_Alor_ didn't seem too happy about that but agreed. "Just don't tell him anything about us." He warned.

"I doubt they'd actually believe me if I told them." Shark said as he walked away.

_**Meanwhile, at Shadow Family Compound,**_

Lord Jango Shadow and Obi-Wan Kenobi were discussing what to do about Death Watch now that the assassin was dead and they knew that Jango was no longer a supporter. "If Dooku has found out about the fail assassination and you leaving the support of Death Watch, he will most likely set up their deadline and send Grievous or Ventress to get things back on track." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I agree, General Kenobi, but we can't just ask the Republic for help." Jango said calmly. "I've suggested that we have a garrison stationed here of Clone Troopers but only if they serve the Mandalorian government and the Republic have no say in what we have them do but Chancellor Palpatine has refused to do so. Fortunately, one of my personal…investments…might be able handle this situation should the need arise."

Kenobi seemed very interested in this. "What sort of investment?" He asked.

Jango smirked. "A Kamino investment, if you catch my meaning." The wealthy Mandalorian replied. Obi-Wan suspected that he knew what that meant but decided it best to not ask.

Just then, Obi-Wan's Imagecaster started beeping. He activated it and got a hologram of Shark floating over the handheld holoprojector. "Hey, Master Kenobi," Shark said with a smile.

"Shark, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"Uh, I don't think I can tell you that." Shark chuckled. "Those mysterious warriors from earlier are actually trying to take down Death Watch and they don't really trust me at the moment since I kind of followed them to their headquarters."

"What can you tell me about them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, they're not really the bad guys or good guys; they're just trying to take down Death Watch." Shark said. "They also have a pretty good idea where Death Watch is hiding. I'm just calling to let you know that Death Watch may not be much of a problem for very much longer."

"What are they planning?" asked the Jedi Master.

Shark sighed. "They're Mandalorian warriors, Kenobi, you figure it out." He said before cutting off the transmission.

"At least we know he's alright." Jango sighed.

_**Meanwhile, on Coruscant,**_

Darth Sidious had just been informed by Count Dooku of the situation of Mandalore and was having a meeting with holograms of his lieutenants. "We will have to spread out plans out over a longer period of time instead of doing them at the same time." Sidious said. "Ventress, go to Mandalore as Dooku requested and try to get things to at least buy us time to attack Naboo." Ventress bowed and her hologram deactivated. "Grievous, have the army for Coruscant also include Commando Droids." Grievous then disappeared as well. "Tyrannous, continue as planned with checking on our ultimate weapon."

"As you command, my master," Dooku replied before his hologram disappeared as well.

'_This Mandalorian is starting to become a problem much quicker than I had thought.'_ Sidious thought as he sat thinking of his plans. _'I will most likely have to deal with him personally.'_

_**The next morning, in space inside the Mandalore Sector but just outside the Mandalore System,**_

An entire Separatist Droid Attack Fleet was making its way to the Mandalore System to begin the invasion. Asajj Ventress stood on the bridge of the lead ship waiting patiently for the order to begin the invasion. "Ma'am, Count Dooku has just given the order." One of the Droids reported.

"Begin the invasion!" Ventress ordered.

_**A few days later,**_

The entire Mandalorian System was in a panic. The Separatists had struck hard and fast and conquered a number of planets in the Mandalorian System. Even though he wasn't supposed to, Obi-Wan Kenobi was helping to coordinate the Mandalorian forces and was currently helping to keep Mandalore from being conquered by the forces of the Separatist Army. Unfortunately, Separatist saboteurs, most likely Death Watch members, had destroyed most of the weapon storages, leaving most of the planets, other than Mandalore, being outgunned. Shark was nowhere to be found during this so Obi-Wan was on his own since the Republic wasn't answering any calls he made.

Kenobi was covering his forces as they retreated once again from the onslaught of Battle Droids. "It's time like these that I wish Anakin or Cody were here." He mused to himself as he was deflecting the laser blasts from the droids.

Sudden, a rocket came out of nowhere and blew away a large number of droids. "What the hell was that?" One of the Mandalorians asked Obi-Wan.

"I have no idea." Obi-Wan replied.

Just then, over two hundred people wearing the armor of the legendary Mandalorian Supercommandos sprang into action, driving the droids back. "Get the wounded to a medical facility and get me a status report." The leader of the commandos said.

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers said as he then started coordinating the other commandos.

Obi-Wan walked up to the leader. "I guess we owe you one, friend." He said as he offered his hand to the leader.

"The name's Spar." The Supercommando leader said as he took the hand and shook hands with Obi-Wan. "I'm the leader of the Mandalorian Protectors."

Obi-Wan seemed confused as he hadn't heard about this group and was about to ask what that group was when a familiar voice answered his unasked question. "Think Death Watch but with a sense of honor, much more trustworthy and not a group of terrorists." Duchess Satine said as she joined them.

"Well, I must be doing something right if the pacifist leader is praising me." Spar joked. He then got serious. "We're more interested in keeping Mandalore safe from invaders, not taking over and weeding out the ones who don't agree with our beliefs."

"A noble endeavor," Obi-Wan commented, "and, in this time of war, a much more practical one."

Spar seemed a little surprised that he was being praised not only by his political rival but a Jedi Master as well. "We still have a long way to go if we're going to be free of these droids." Spar said calmly.

"I agree." Obi-Wan said. "And I haven't been able to contact any of the Clone Troopers or Republic stations that are near this sector."

"The Separatists must be jamming your transmissions to keep the Republic from coming to Mandalore's aid." Spar said. "Either that, or Death Watch is."

"If its Death Watch, then Shark had better hurry up and take care of them." Obi-Wan mumbled.

_**Meanwhile, at the Death Watch Headquarters,**_

At that moment, the members of _Cur'val Dar_ were in the middle of a battle with the members of Death Watch. Shark had been with them for a few days, learning about the Mandalorian fighting styles, which he quickly picked up on since he was a Mandalorian, and helping to decide how to take Death Watch apart. He and _Alor_ were currently trying to sneak in while the _Cur'val Dar_ kept the main forces of the Death Watch busy.

The fight was taking its toll on both sides of the battle but the Death Watch was taking much greater losses than the _Cur'val Dar_. "Your boys and girls sure know how to kick butt." Shark whispered.

"That's because the Death Watch prefers to rely on the quantity of their members, while we worry about the quality." _Alor_ replied.

"In other words, the Death Watch prefers to outnumber their enemy while you prefer to be better fighters." Shark said with a smirk.

The two quietly made their way through the base until they found the leaders of Death Watch. "These mysterious warriors must be wiped out before we can gain control of this system." Pre Vizsla said sternly.

"Sir, wouldn't it be better to wait until after the people wanted to be free from the Separatists before we began our attacks?" One of the second in commands asked.

"No, if Death Watch is to gain the support of the people we must be seen on the front lines of this conflict, fighting the Separatists." Vizsla stated.

Shark and _Alor_ nodded to each other. They had agreed earlier that Shark would take care of Vizsla while _Alor_ made sure no one got in Shark's way. Shark pulled his lightsabers from his belt while _Alor_ took out his blasters. The two then charged into the room. "Somebody really needs to upgrade their security systems." Shark commented getting Vizsla's attention as he activated his lightsabers.

"Well, seems we have a bit of a pest problem." Vizsla said as he pulled the Darksaber from its place near his right shoulder. He then activated the ancient Vibroblade-shaped lightsaber.

Shark was impressed by the shape of its blade and the color. "This is gonna be fun." He smiled.

"Just so you're warned, Count Dooku has trained me in the different styles of lightsaber duels." Vizsla said confidently. "I'm much more prepared for you than when I faced Kenobi."

"Just because you've been trained doesn't mean that you're ready for this kind of fight." Shark said coolly as he stood in a fighting stance.

The two Mandalorians engaged in battle with their lightsabers. Vizsla's moves were more brutal and relied on power but were much more refined that when he had fought against Obi-Wan. Shark's moves were more defensive than usual but only because he was trying to avoid destroying the Darksaber. Shark could tell that the lightsaber was being poorly maintained because of how beat up the lightsaber hilt looked.

_Alor_ was handling the other Death Watch members but one managed to shot Shark's yellow bladed lightsaber from his hand but couldn't do more because _Alor_ shot the Death Watch minion in the back of the head. Before Shark could call it back with the Force, Vizsla drove the blade of the Darksaber right through the center of the lightsaber, causing it to explode. Down one lightsaber, Shark decided to switch tactics and went on the offensive.

The sudden change in Shark's tactics caught Vizsla by surprise and Shark used that to his advantage. Using the Force to guide his movements, Shark was able to get past Vizsla's guard. The results where that Shark's second lightsaber was sliced in half, making it useless, but Shark now had his hand on the handle of the Darksaber. With a Force push, Shark was able to pull the handle from the hands of Pre Vizsla. Shifting the handle to get a better grip on it, Shark twirled the saber and stabbed Pre Vizsla in the chest, straight through the heart.

Shark sensed one of the Death Watch trying to make a run for it. He pulled his blaster with blinding speed and shot the fleeing member in the back of the head. "Nice shot," _Alor_ said as he finished off the last of the Death Watch that were in the room.

"Thanks." Shark said as he removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Just then one of the _Cur'val Dar_ came inside. "Sir, a number of Death Watch members have deserted and joined the Mandalorian Protectors." He reported.

_Alor_ nodded and turned to Shark. "We're going to disappear." He told the Sith trained Mandalorian. "I suggest you don't try to find us."

Shark looked serious and nodded. The members of _Cur'val Dar_ then left without another word. Shark however decided to take a look around and found a large cache of weapons and supplies that could come in handy. He found a Mandalorian Shuttle and loaded it up with the weapons and supplies.

_**An hour later, at the Mandalorian Capital Building,**_

Obi-Wan was shocked at the recent turn of events. A large number of Death Watch warriors had arrived and confessed that Pre Vizsla had been behind all of the sabotages to try to turn the people of Mandalore against Duchess Satine. Because of the problems of that Mandalore had faced since the Duchess had taken over, the people voted and Spar was elected to be the new Mandalore, the title given to the leader of the entire Mandalore Sector which is sometimes called _Mand'alor_. Obi-Wan was shocked to find out that Spar was actually a clone of Jango Fett that had deserted a while back but decided not to report it.

All of this didn't change the fact that the Mandalore System was being overrun by Battle Droids of the Separatist Alliance. "I hate to admit it but we need to get the Republic involved in this." Spar said calmly.

"If only our weapons stashes hadn't been destroyed, we wouldn't need to." Duchess Satine sighed. The Duchess had been made an advisor since a number of her ideas were good ones and helped Mandalore prosper.

Just then, a Mandalorian Shuttle flew over head. "What the blazes is that pilot doing?" Obi-Wan asked out loud.

The shuttle's ramp lowered and a number of boxes slid down the ramp and stopped at Obi-Wan's feet. Everyone was surprised to see Shark standing up at the top of the ramp. R2-D3 started whistling happily, seeing its friend again. "Before any of you ask, these are all complements of the now disbanded Death Watch and their dead leader, Pre Vizsla." Shark said with a smile as he took the hilt of the Darksaber from his belt.

Spar looked impressed. "So you were able to take down all of Death Watch on your own?" He asked and Shark just shrugged.

"Most likely he had help from our mysterious warriors." Obi-Wan said with a grin as Shark started floating the weapons and supplies out of the ship by using the Force.

"You just had to spoil my fun, didn't you?" Shark asked jokingly.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied with a smile as he started helping Shark stack up with supplies. All of the people and warriors were happy to have fresh supplies and more weapons.

Once the transport was emptied of supplies, they started opening the crates and distributing the goods. "There should be a good number of jetpacks in here as well." Shark said to Spar.

"Is this everything that was at the base?" Spar asked.

Shark shook his head. "I'd say this is just about half of what was at the base." He said. "If you'd like I could make another run to get more."

Spar agreed but decided to send a few more shuttles to make sure there was enough room for all of the supplies. D3 whistled that it wanted to go as well, which Shark agreed since he'd probably be able to learn the locations of other weapon caches. "While you're going for the supplies, Obi-Wan and I will hit the main forces that are here." Spar said. "According to intelligence, Asajj Ventress is the one leading this Droids Army."

"I'll take care of that." Obi-Wan said seriously.

"And while you do that, I'll lead the Mandalorian Protectors against the Droids." Spar said in agreement. Even though most Mandalorians didn't like Jedi, Spar was getting along pretty well with Obi-Wan. Now that they had a plan, the groups headed out for their missions.

_**That night, at the Droid Landing Zone,**_

Asajj Ventress was furious with how things had recently taken. Not only was Death Watch no longer a factor in the attack but the Mandalorian Protectors had somehow acquired the Death Watch supplies and weaponry and were using them to push towards the Droid Landing Zone. Then there was the fact that Master Kenobi and the Mandalorian Jedi were helping them, making this operation a complete failure. She had sent a message to Count Dooku and was waiting for him to respond but was quickly losing her patience. _'At this rate, my entire army will be wiped out within a few days, including those on other planets.'_ Ventress thought.

Just then a message started coming in. A hologram of Count Dooku appeared. "Ventress, I have just received your message and I find this information most disturbing." Dooku said calmly. "However, you are correct that our lack of information on the Mandalorian Protectors and that mysterious group were what prevented us from winning in this operation. Pull out all of your troops and begin preparing for you next mission."

"As you wish, my lord," Ventress said calmly as she bowed.

_**The next morning,**_

The entire Mandalore Sector was celebrating as the departure of the Separatist Droid Army. Overnight, all of the droid factories had been abandoned and the equipment was packed up. The armies had been pulled out and the ships were gone. Spar was being hailed as the hero that organized the resistance while Obi-Wan were hailed as the heroes who kept the Droids at bay long enough for Spar to get his men ready. Shark was also being hailed as a hero for routing out the traitorous leaders and members of Death Watch. Obi-Wan was finally able to contact the Jedi Council and all agreed that someone was trying to turn Mandalore against the Republic. Shark and Obi-Wan Kenobi were then called back to Coruscant to discuss what had happened on Mandalore.

Shark and his grandfather were having a long discussion before Shark left to continue training with Master Yoda on Coruscant. "Shark, I have an investment on Kamino that I would like you to have." Jango said as he handed Shark a recorded message. "Show this to Prime Minister Lama Su and he will take you to my investment."

"You don't have to give me anything." Shark said in confusion. He was reluctant to take the recorded message.

Jango smiled. "Consider this sixteen years worth of birthday presents that I never got to give you." He said to which Shark smiled and accepted the recording. "Now, tell me about this Karona girlfriend of yours." At this Shark smiled and started telling his grandfather all about Karona.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars Clone Wars**

**Changes to the Jedi Order**

_**Coruscant, a few days later,**_

It has been two week since Obi-Wan and Shark returned from Mandalore. Shark had continued training to be a Jedi under the careful watch of Yoda while the other Jedi continued to fight in the war against the Separatists. Shark had finished training for the day and was getting ready to go out on a date with Karona when the door to Shark's quarters open. He was putting on his armor since he didn't like wearing Jedi robes, claiming they were too constricting and not really his style. Mace Windu appeared in the doorway. "What's up, Master?" Shark asked.

Mace didn't look to happy. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't really see how it's any of your business but I have a date tonight with Karona." Shark said sternly. "She and I haven't really been able to see each other much since I've been training with Yoda and discussing things with others in the Council."

Mace frowned sternly. "You do know that having a relationship is against the Jedi Code." He said.

Shark finished putting on the armor and picked up the hilt of the Darksaber, which was now his lightsaber. "Your code is obsolete." He said calmly. "Karona is my anchor that keeps me from turning to the Sith."

Mace didn't like that Shark was calling the Jedi Code obsolete but then again, more Jedi seemed to need some sort of anchor to keep them from going bad. Plus according to Qui-Gon, Anakin Skywalker was one such case that seemed to have an anchor but, since it was a secret, it wasn't helping as much as it could. "Shark, I'm not saying that you need to break up with Karona I'm just wondering how you're able to separate your duties as a Jedi with your personal feelings."

"Shark smiled. "Well, that's not really a problem as Karona could also join the Jedi so we could be a team." He said.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Karona's willing to join the Jedi?" He asked.

"All you have to do is ask her to and she most likely will, as long as she's assigned to work with me, that is." Shark replied.

Shark and Mace then walked out to the entrance area with Mace asking Shark questions about the Sith Training and how it was different from the Jedi Training they used at the Temple. Shark mentioned that the Jedi were much more patient than the Sith instructors and encouraged their students while the Sith were more interested in humiliating and angering their students. At the entrance to the temple, Shark saw Karona waiting for him, wearing her own armor.

Karona smiled her dazzling white smile when she saw Shark. She saw Mace and frowned. "Don't tell me you already got in trouble." She said in mock anger.

Shark chuckled. "You act like I'm always getting into trouble." Karona gave him a look. "Okay, so a good number of times I do get into trouble." He admitted.

Mace watched as the two lovers walked out of the temple and continued their banter back and forth. He shook his head and made his way towards the Council Meeting Chamber. The council was planning to talk about what changes needed to be made to the Jedi Code since Shark had brought up some valid points about the Code being obsolete, which most of the Jedi Masters didn't want to admit but knew that it was true.

The Jedi were preparing for a centuries old war while the Sith seemed to be changing with the times and adapting their methods to the changes that come with time. Yoda and Obi-Wan had decided to hold this meeting so the Council could decide on what changes needed to be made. One of the things that would definitely be discussed would be about Jedi having relationships with other Jedi or those outside the Order.

Mace entered the Council Chamber and took his seat along with the other members that were present. Masters Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Stass Allie were present through holoprojectors since they were off world leading their Clone Troopers against the Separatists. All the others but one were physically in the chamber. The one exception was Qui-Gon Jinn, still a Force-ghost, who was not a member of the Jedi Council but had been brought in as a consultant as he had seen firsthand the benefits that allowing relationships can have.

"A serious matter, we must discuss." Yoda said to begin the meeting. "Changes to the Jedi Code, we must discuss."

"Masters, I have worked with Shark recently and, while his skills and power are unquestionably strong, he seems to have a hard time controlling his anger." Obi-Wan stated. "But from what I've seen it could just be that he is still having a hard time with the transition from Sith to Jedi."

Qui-Gon then spoke up. "Over the years that I've known Shark, I've seen these moments myself but I don't believe that they have anything to do with the transition." He said calmly.

"What do you think it is?" Master Agen Kolar asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I've noticed that these instances happen whenever Shark is away from and unable to contact Karona." He said.

"It could be that his focus is on Karona and not on his mission." Even Piell said calmly.

"No, it's more like he's worried that if Karona isn't with him he will lose control of his powers and someone could get hurt." The Force-ghost replied.

Stass turned towards Yoda to speak. "Master Yoda, you've had the most discussions with Shark about his powers, what do you think?" She asked.

"Discussions with him, I have had." Yoda said in agreement. "Powerful abilities, the Sith are developing. One of them, the Battle Rage is."

"What exactly is this Battle Rage?" Shaak Ti asked curiously.

Qui-Gon was the one who answered that question. "The Battle Rage tapes into the rare primal power of the Force." He explained. "This power is extremely difficult to produce and control as Shark has."

"Are there any others that have been able to produce the same results as Shark?" Plo Koon asked.

"None," Qui Gon stated. "Not one of the trainees survived the training long enough to show anywhere near the result that Shark has."

"Back to the matter to hand though, we need to decide which rules and regulations that needed to be changed." Coleman Kcaj said calmly.

Over the next several hours, the Jedi High Council discussed the pros and cons of allowing relationships. The Council had known of romantic relationships between members of the Jedi Order but since those relationships didn't seem to have any adverse effects on the Jedi's abilities. They also knew that Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz were in a serious relationship with Khaleen being pregnant from the relationship. There was also the case of Etain Tur-Mukan having a son with Darman, a Clone Commando, and Etain's decision to leave the Order quietly to raise her child. The masters all agreed that the Force was strong in the children and that they could make great Jedi one day.

Eventually the council decided that they would allow relationships as long as the Jedi honestly told the Council about their relationships they were in or starting to develop. This would hopefully allow the Jedi Council to protect the non-Jedi members, if there were any, and to keep the Jedi from turning to the Dark Side. Of course they weren't about to force all of the Jedi to form relationships, they were just going to make sure that the existing relationships and future ones didn't cause those involved too much stress.

_**Meanwhile, at Karona's Apartment,**_

Shark and Karona were discussing what had happened on Mandalore. "It's weird." Shark said. "It's like the Separatists wanted Mandalore but didn't expect there to be as much resistance as there was."

"Maybe it was just that the Mandalorian Protectors caught them off guard." Karona suggested.

"Maybe…" Shark mused as he thought. "But it still doesn't make sense that they would pull out so soon after Death Watch was taken down."

The two thought in silence but couldn't come up with anything. "So, any idea what's on Kamino that your grandfather wants you to have?" Karona asked referring to the holo-message that Shark was to give the Prime Minister.

Shark shook his head. "No idea. I was planning to head out tomorrow to see what it was about."

"The sooner the better," Karona said in agreement.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars Clone Wars**

**Enter the Demolition Brigade!!**

_**Coruscant, the next morning,**_

The sun was just coming up as Shark rolled out of the bed he and Karona had slept in the night before. He was already in his boxers so he pulled on a robe and went out into the living room. R2-D3 was waiting out of the living room, in recharge mode. Shark pulled out some leftover cosmic pizza _(I have no idea if there is an equivalent in Star Wars!)_ and warmed it up before sitting down and activating the HoloNet screen. He listened as the news reported about different planets that had been invaded by the Separatists Droid Army or had been liberated by Clone Troopers. Things were not looking good for a good number of systems and Shark couldn't help but shake his head. He then realized that he had a message from the Jedi Council. He activated the message and couldn't help but smile as he read that they had removed the restriction prohibiting Jedi from having relationships.

"Anything interesting?" Karona asked as she appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

Shark smiled. "Other than the Jedi have gotten rid of that stupid rule of no relationships?"

Karona smiled as she had been hoping they wouldn't have to end their relationship. "Anything else?" She asked happily.

Shark frowned. "The war isn't going well for the Republic." He said seriously. "But then again, you've got Palpatine, who shouldn't still be in office, running things." Shark voice had a deep dislike in it and Karona noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

Shark sighed. "There's something wrong here with Palpatine still being in office for so long and getting himself more power." Shark said calmly. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was using this war to keep himself in power until he can take over permanently."

Karona looked really worried. Shark had a look on his face that she knew all too well: it was the look he had whenever he had to deal with a corrupt politician. "Shark, if you're going to strike against the Supreme Chancellor, you'll need to be a lot more careful than ever before." Karona said calmly. "I've heard that a number of people who stand up to the Chancellor end up being killed in bombings."

Shark smirked at his girlfriend. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Karona relaxed. "Besides, I'm going to Kamino today, care to come with?" Shark asked. Karona rush over to the bathroom to get ready to go. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

_**Meanwhile, in the Naboo System,**_

Asajj Ventress had combined her remaining forcing from Mandalore with an even greater amount and was travelling through hyperspace towards Naboo, the home of Senator Padme Amidala. "Once we exit hyperspace, begin disrupting all communications." She said to the B1 Battle Droid commander.

"Roger, roger," replied the droid.

A cloaked figure stepped up behind Ventress. The person was taller than Ventress and had the hood of the black cloak pulled over its head. "We must be careful while on this planet." A deep male voice said from under the hood.

"Yes, but this invasion force is twice the size of the invasion force that was used by the Trade Federation years ago." Ventress said evilly. "Not to mention it will be two of us against any of the Jedi that they send to help the Naboo." The cloaked being nodded his covered head in agreement.

_**A few hours later, on Kamino,**_

Shark and Karona, along with R2-D3, had gotten permission from Master Yoda to travel to Kamino so Shark could speak with Lama Su and had arrived along with the Force Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi Council decided to try an experiment since for some reason Qui-Gon couldn't return to a non-visible form. They had asked the Kaminoans to create a perfect clone body from a blood sample they had from before Qui-Gon died. The Kamino cloners had just finished the body and it was an exact match to how he looked when he had died. Qui-Gon was going to try to merge with the body to see if the Force wanted him to become flesh and blood again. The four companions were travelling on board one of the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer that was going to get more Clone Troopers for a battle that was taking place in the Outer Rim.

Unlike most people, since the trip was going to last a few hours, Shark decided to go over the data on the Cloning process. He realized that, according to the data, there was an adverse effect to the age acceleration. Shark made a note of this and decided to ask the Prime Minister about it.

After the hours in hyperspace, they arrived on Kamino. Taun We was waiting for Shark, Karona and Qui-Gon when they arrived. "Master Jedi, your new body is waiting for you." She said as she led the three to a room away from the clone troopers. The room was heavily guarded with Clone Troopers standing guard outside and inside the room.

Qui-Gon entered the room and saw his new body floating in a system that looked like a bacta tank. "Wow!!" The Force ghost shouted in surprise as he was suddenly pulled towards the body. The spirit entered the body and the body instantly sprang to life. Qui-Gon's eyes shot open, his lungs started breathing on their own without the machine and he started looking around in surprise.

"Good to see you in the flesh, master." Shark joked as Qui-Gon was helped out of the tank. The Jedi Master was given some modified clone armor, much like that worn by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but it had brownish ting to it instead of being all white.

"Taun We, I was wondering if I could meet with Prime Minister Lama Su about an investment my grandfather made here." Shark requested. He handed her the holo-message he had been given.

"I shall give this to him." Taun We promised. She then left to deliver the holo-message.

_**Meanwhile, on Naboo,**_

The recently elected Queen Apailana was in the middle of a meeting with her council members, as well as a holoprojection of Senator Padmé Amidala, who was on Coruscant. "Our talks with the Gungans have gone very well recently and our peace with them is stronger than ever." Sio Bibble said proudly.

"You've done well in keeping the peace, your majesty." Padma said to Apailana.

"It was all thanks to your advice, Senator." The queen replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Padme's hologram started to flicker and cut in and out. "What's happening?!" The queen asked frantically. Before anyone could say anything, an explosion rocked the entire palace.

Captain Panaka rushed into the room. "Your majesty, a droid army is invading Naboo!" He announced.

"Alert the Gungans and prepare to fight back!" Apailana ordered. Everyone sprang into action as they had been preparing for this day.

_**Padmé Amidala's Apartment, on Coruscant,**_

Padmé Amidala frantically tried to reestablish communications with Naboo but kept falling. "Mesa no likin' dis." Jar-Jar Binks said.

"Me neither," Padmé said worriedly. "I'm going to see the Jedi, to see if they can send a few cruisers to investigate this."

Jar-Jar agreed with that idea and Padmé started to leave when Captain Gregar Typho, Padmé's head of security and trusted friend, entered the room. "My lady, I'm afraid I have bad news." Captain Typho said.

Padmé interrupted the captain. "Captain, I need to see the Jedi Council immediately." She said as she tried to get past him.

"Then you're already aware that Naboo is being invaded." Typho said stopping Padmé in her tracks. "I was just contacted by General Kenobi. The Jedi have learned of this and are sending him and his forces to help repel the invasion."

"Is only Obi-Wan going or are more going to join up later?" Padmé asked seriously.

"Unfortunately, only General Kenobi's forces are available or they would've sent more." The security officer said sadly. "Should any other forces become available, they will try to have them sent to reinforce General Kenobi. But for now, the only ones available are Kenobi."

"Don't worry; mesa palo can handle disa mess!" Jar-Jar said happily. Little did Jar-Jar realize but his assumption was dead wrong.

_**An hour later, in Naboo System, near the planet Nabbo,**_

Obi-Wan's forces, which consisted of three Venator-class Star Destroyers, came out of hyperspace and were immediately engaged in battle with the Separatists Fleet, made of 10 _Lucrehulk_-class battleships, 5 Separatist Dreadnaughts and 7 Separatist Destroyers, that was blockading the planet by surrounding it. "We needed to get our fighters out there!!" Cody said as the Star Destroyer he and Obi-Wan were on shook.

"If we open our ships now, they'll be destroyed." Obi-Wan said calmly. He then showed a hologram of what Ahsoka Tano had done during the Battle of Ryloth. "Angle to hull towards the enemy and then release our fighters, that way they'll be safe and none of the bombers will be able to get in." The clone troopers did as requested. "Cody, try to contact the Jedi Council and let them know that we need reinforcements." Obi-Wan requested.

"Sir, yes sir." Cody said before running to the communication room.

_**A moment later, in the communication room,**_

Clone Commander Cody had patched through to the Jedi Council and was giving them an update about the situation. "Our forces are vastly outnumbered and outgunned." Cody reported. "We need reinforcements."

Yoda and Mace Windu looked worried. "Unfortunately, almost all of our forces are engaged elsewhere or are busy resupplying on Kamino." Master Windu reported.

"Contact Kamino, we will." Master Yoda said calmly. "Send help, we will."

The transmission then ended. _'This is not good.'_ Cody thought to himself as he made his way back to the bridge to inform General Kenobi.

_**Meanwhile, on Kamino,**_

Prime Minister Lama Su had reviewed the message from Jango Shadow and couldn't help but be pleased. The message was that his grandson was to given complete control of his 'investment' and that the order was to remain unchanged. By having this 'investment' revealed it would turn the tide of the war in the favor of the Republic but then there might be questions about whose side the Kaminoans were really on. Lama Su brushed those worries aside and decided to meet with Shark Shadow. He made his way to Qui-Gon's room where Taun We had said Shark was waiting for him, with the restored Qui-Gon Jinn and Karona, Shark's longtime girlfriend. Once he entered he found Shark and Qui-Gon doing a little basic training to see if Qui-Gon's body was functioning properly, which it was. "I see that your body is working properly, Master Jedi." Lama Su said calmly as the two stopped sparring. "Jedi Shadow, I would like to speak with you about your grandfather's investment."

Shark nodded. "I'm not about to keep secrets from my girlfriend or Jedi Master." He said calmly.

"Of course," Lama Su said with understanding. He figured that Shark would want to shall this information with his girlfriend and Jedi Master. Lama Su gestured for the three to follow him. Lama Su led them to a craft that they got into. The ship took off and then Lama Su began explaining what was going on. "You see, three years after Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, your grandfather came to us with a most mysterious offer. He feared that the rising tension within the Republic would threaten his home planet of Mandalore." The Kamino Prime Minister said. "Realizing that he was making the same request as Master Sifo-Dyas, I showed him the Clone Army that we were creating for the Republic. He was most impressed with our work that he immediately placed his own order."

Shark then realized what that meant. "You mean my grandfather's investment is his own Clone Army?!" He asked in shock. Karona was also shocked while Qui-Gon seemed indifferent.

"That's not quite right anymore." Lama Su said with a smile. "He is giving the entire army and all his resources to you."

Shark couldn't help but smile. "That means the Separatists are in for a rude awakening." He said. He then frowned. "Who all knows about this army?" Shark asked.

"Only your grandfather and those who work there," Lama Su answered. "We are developing it in another area away from the army for the Republic, as your Grandfather requested."

Shark frown deepened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That may not have been enough; I think Count Dooku somehow found out about it." He said.

Lama Su realized that this leak in security was a really bad thing. "What are you suggesting?" He asked.

Shark thought it over for a few minutes. "How long would it take for you to move the Cloning and Training Facility to another planet?" Shark asked.

Lama Su seemed confused but knew the answer. "If you knew what planet it would take only a few days, since this facility is able to launch into space and travel through Hyperspace." He replied. "Your grandfather requested we have to facility be able to do this since Kamino might have needed to be evacuated should the Separatists ever gain enough firepower."

Shark nodded. "It might be best to do that after we reveal the army to the galaxy, that way the Separatists won't be able to attack it if they attack Kamino again." He said.

The Kamino Prime Minister wasn't too sure about this as it would mean moving one of the largest cloning facilities to another planet but had to admit that it made a lot more sense to have it on another planet since Kamino was an obvious target. "Just let me know which planet you want to move it to and we'll begin the preparations immediately." Lama Su said.

"I'd recommend moving it to the planet Ossus." Qui-Gon said. "Not many know about the planet as it is in the Outer Rim and its location is top secret by order of the Jedi Council."

"I thought Ossus was currently occupied by the Separatists?" Karona asked.

"They recently abandoned it for some reason, most likely because the natives didn't like being treated like slaves." Qui-Gon replied.

The ship started to approach the clone facility and they prepared to disembark from the ship. "So far, there are 100,000 units ready with a million more well on the way, a much larger army than the Grand Army of the Republic." Lama Su said proudly.

"Exactly how many troopers is that?" Karona asked.

"There are actually two different types of units we have: Republic and Mandalorian." Lama Su said calmly. "The Mandalorian Units, which were the original unit size, contain 15,000 troopers each. The Republic Units only have 576 troopers per unit."

"Why the different unit sizes?" Shark asked.

"Master Sifo-Dyas changed his order for some reason and requested the different unit size." Lama Su explained.

'_Most likely it was Count Dooku pretending to be Master Sifo-Dyas…'_ Shark thought to himself. "What are the final numbers?" Shark asked.

"Should the war continue until the orders are complete…?" Lama Su said as he pulled out a datapad to look up the numbers. "The Republic will have an army of roughly over three million units, which comes to about 1,728,000,000 Clone Troopers, while your army will have somewhere around 16,500,000,000 Clone Troopers." Lama Su answered. So far, you have about 1,500,000,000 troopers ready to go."

Shark whistled in amazement as the four entered the facility. "So my army will be even bigger than that of the Grand Army of the Republic?" He asked sarcastically. He then started to chuckle. "Maybe I should name it the True Grand Army of the Republic, just to tick off that Chancellor."

Lama Su nodded. "I told your grandfather that and he just smiled but didn't say anything." The Kaminoan said with a smile.

"The Chancellor won't be too happy about those numbers when he finds out." Karona giggled.

Shark smiled. "It's his fault for not checking what the numbers were sooner than this but I'm not surprised." He chuckled and then frowned. "The guy doesn't exactly seem like he wants the war to end as soon as it could."

"Then we'll just have to end it for him." Qui-Gon said.

Shark just shook his head. He had a gut instinct that someone wanted the Supreme Chancellor to have all the power he was being given by the Senate but had no idea who it was. Unfortunately for that person, Shark planned to find out. The four found themselves walking through a glass tunnel that showed all the cloning tanks with the clones at different stages in them and the growing clones as they were being trained. Shark remembered his question. "Lama Su, I looked over your cloning process and noticed that there are adverse effects caused by the accelerated growth process." Shark said calmly.

Lama Su seemed to stiffen a little at this. "Yes, we've already discovered that flaw and are in the process of finding a cure." He said.

"Once you've found the cure, I'd like you to give it to all of my soldiers." Shark said calmly. That drew confused looks from Lama Su, Karona and Qui-Gon. Shark just shrugged. "Just because they were grown to fight in a war doesn't mean that they won't be allowed to have normal lives once the war is finally over." He replied.

Karona and Qui-Gon both smiled proudly at Shark while Lama Su looked impressed. They entered the overview area and watched as the army was marching in parade formation. "Magnificent…" Shark said with a smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Karona said with a smile.

Lama Su smiled proudly. "The armor your troopers are wearing is the Phase-I Clone Armor but they have a few alterations to them." He explained. "The armor worn by the normal troopers has black forearm armor and strips on it. The commanding officers also have different colors compared to the armor used by those in the Grand Army of the Republic."

"What are they?" Shark asked calmly.

"Gold equals a clone commander, purple means the Clone is a Captain, orange is used by lieutenants and gray means the trooper is a sergeant." Lama Su replied. "This highest ranking officer is Senior Clone Commander Treks; he'll be working directly below you in the chain of command."

A bold headed clone entered the area. He had a black goatee and while his armor looked similar to that of the other commanders but had a black X painted on the chest plate of his armor. He also had a DC-15S Blaster slung over his back with the handle sticking up over his right shoulder and a pair of DC-17 hand blasters on his thighs. "Senior Clone Commander Treks reporting for duty, sir!" The clone stated loudly. Treks definitely had the sound of a fully disciplined military soldier with years of combat experience.

Shark smiled and held out his hand to shake Treks. "Good to meet you, Treks. I'm Shark Shadow, your new boss." He said, the last part was a joke and Treks smirked at it as he shook Shark's hand. _'At least he has a bit of a sense of humor.'_ Shark thought.

Shark then introduced Treks to Karona and Qui-Gon. Treks led Shark to the command room where a few of the higher ranking captains had been gathered. All of them had purple markings on their armor. One of the clones was wearing armor that looked like the armor worn by the ARC Trooper Captain but had the purple colors instead of the red ones. He had the normal hair cut for Clone troopers but had a tattoo in the shape of black flames on the left side of his face. "This is Tracker; he's the leader of our best recon team." Treks explained.

"Ready for duty, sir!" Tracker said with a grin.

Another clone captain stepped forward. This one had a shorter hair style while his armor looked like a normal suit of armor wore by a clone captain except he had tools on his belt. "Captain Tech, reporting for duty." The clone said with a salute.

"Tech here is the head of the Technical Advancement Division." Treks explained. "He's working on new things to help us take out those tin cans."

"My guess is that you and I will be working together on that one." Shark said with a grin.

Tech looked confused but Karona explained. "Shark likes to create new upgrades to weapons or make completely new things."

The last clone stepped forward. "The name's Scanner." The clone said. "I'm in charge of gathering information." Scanner's armor was just like Tech's but it had a datapad and datachips on his belt. "Tracker and I usually work together since our two groups have to do with gathering information and checking to see if it's accurate."

Shark smiled at this. "Excellent, then the first job I have for you is to try to locate Count Dooku." He said.

"Yes sir!" Scanner said with a confident smile. Being given such an important task right away showed that their leader already trusted them and their skills to get the job done. To which Scanner was more than happy to prove that assumption right.

Lama Su's communicator then started beeping. He pushed a button, transferring it to his Imagecaster. A hologram of Taun We appeared. "Prime Minister, Jedi Master Yoda is requesting that we send any available troopers to Naboo but the only ones available are still in their training."

Lama Su looked worried but Shark took charge. "Treks, load up the men!" He ordered. "Tracker, I want you to take your squad and assess the situation!" The Trooper snapped into attention.

"Sir yes sir!" The two clones said before heading out to do their jobs.

"Tech, I want all of our Ion and EMP Weapons armed and ready to go." Shark said calmly.

Tech smiled as he and his team had, secretly, just finished helping Kuat Drive Yards designing, building and testing their brand new v-150 Planetary Defender Anti-Orbital Ion Cannons. Tech's men were currently working to make them be able to travel through space on their own or making them attachable to Star Destroyers and Assault Ships that the clones were using. They had recently finished making a few of them into spacecrafts that only needed three people, a pilot and two gunners, to operate them.

Scanner was about to follow but Shark stopped him. "Scanner, I want you to begin working on finding Count Dooku." Shark said calmly. "Finding him or any of the Separatists leaders is your top priority."

Scanner nodded but there was some intelligence that he had wanted to follow up on but didn't know if it would be allowed. "Sir, I've been going over clone intelligence information for a while now and recently found that there might be someone leaking information to the Separatists." Scanner said. "I'd like your permission to look into it."

Shark thought it over for a few minutes before he nodded. "Permission granted."

Scanner smiled happily. "Thank you, sir!" He ran off to begin working immediately.

Shark turned to Qui-Gon and Karona. "I'm going to need both of your help as well." He said calmly. The two nodded and agreed to help.

Lama Su watched all of this. "Tell Master Kenobi that the Shadow Army is one it's way."

"No," Shark said suddenly. "Tell him that the Demolition Brigade is on its way."

Everyone looked confused. "Why brigade?" Karona asked.

Shark smiled. "It will sound like the army is a lot smaller than it actually is and that will give us the advantage of surprise." He replied.

"Good call." Qui-Gon said with a grin. Lama Su relayed to Taun We so she could tell the Jedi.

_**Thirty minutes later, in the Battle over Naboo,**_

General Kenobi's forces were holding their own but they were still out numbered when the call came in that a brigade was on its way to help. Obi-Wan was about to get into his Jedi Starfighter to join the fighting when that call came in and was relieved to hear that help was on its way. "As long as help is on its way we should be fine." Obi-Wan said as he returned to the bridge. Tracker and his squad had arrived and were relaying the information of the battle to his superior officer.

Just then the scanners picked up something. "Sir, a number of ships are coming out of hyperspace!" A clone trooper reported.

As he finished talking, twenty _Venator_-Class Star Destroyers and fifteen _Acclamator_ I-class Assault Ships came out of hyperspace. "What the blazes?!" Obi-Wan shouted in shock. He had expected reinforcements but not this much.

"Yo, Obi-Wan!" A familiar voice said over a communication channel. Obi-Wan turned to see smiling holograms of Shark Shadow, Karona, and Qui-Gon Jinn looking at him. "Say hello to the Demolition Brigade!" Shark's hologram said.

All of the Star Destroyers released V-19 Torrent Starfighters and ARC-170 Starfighters to engage the enemy while the Assault Ships hung back at a safe distance. "The Star Destroyers are loaded mostly with our Starfighters and some landing crafts while the Assault ships have mostly landing crafts and gunships." Shark explained proudly.

"So this is your grandfather's investment." Obi-Wan said as he had already suspected it but didn't expect it to be this large.

"Yup, there were fifty Star Destroyers and fifty Assault Ships available but I decided to just bring these while the others are on standby in case we need reinforcements." Shark explained.

"How large is your 'brigade'?" Obi-Wan asked.

Shark smirked. "Over one billion with another fifteen billion on the way," He said proudly.

Obi-Wan was impressed as he watched the Separatist Blockade begin to crumble under the presser from the forces of the Demolition Brigade. "Most impressive…" He said thoughtfully. He then watched as the v-150 Ion Cannons crippled a number of the blockade while the fighters engaged the rest of the droid fleet. It was soon over as 8 of the 10 _Lucrehulk_-class battleships, 3 of the 5 Separatist Dreadnaughts and 4 of the 7 Separatist Destroyers were destroyed while the rest were forced to retreat from the battle.

"That takes care of the Blockade." Karona said with a smile.

"All we need to do now is free the planet itself." Qui-Gon said seriously.

Shark frowned. "I sense that there are two beings with Sith Training down there." He said calmly. Shark's Force sensing abilities were a lot sharper because of his Sith and Jedi Training.

"Then we'll have to be careful and make sure they don't escape." Karona said as she patted her newly acquired weapon that looked like a lightsaber hilt. She smiled at Shark. "Good thing you decided to give my new lightwhip before we came here."

Shark smiled back. "Just make sure you don't lose this one like you did the last one." He joked.

Obi-Wan looked at the Hologram of his former Master. Qui-Gon smiled as he knew what was on Obi-Wan's mind. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't be dying this time." Obi-Wan smiled at his old master's joke and relaxed as the gunships and landing crafts were released by the Assault Ships as they made their way towards the planet surface.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N**__**: I got the numbers for the different army sizes from the Grand Army of the Republic page on **__**.com**__**. Towards the bottom of that page, it mentioned the units being either 576 troopers or the real-life unit size of 15,000 troopers. I also got the three million units from that page when it mentioned command structure of the Clone Army.**_

_**Also from this point on, unless indicated, the Clone Troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic are all wearing Phase II Clone Trooper Armor. This is also where the story really deviates from the Star Wars Canon.**_


End file.
